


Hufflepuff Pranksters

by WhisperGypsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pranking, Quidditch World Cup, Running, Twins, a little fluff stuff, draco gets pranked, grapes, krizia is pranked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperGypsy/pseuds/WhisperGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuff Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krizia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krizia).



> This was fun to write. I did it for a friend. Started out as "what would happen if..." texts. So... yeah... read it if you want I guess...

“I’M SORRY! YOU FORCED ME TO DO IT!” She yelled behind, but then she whispered to herself, “so not sorry.” 

Krizia has never, without a doubt, run faster in her entire life. Run from what? Her boyfriend of course. Draco Malfoy. She raced through the the halls of Hogwarts like she was in the Olympics. She careened around a corner, heaving great breaths, and waited. Then she stuck her foot out as she heard him come nearer. He came and didn't see the foot. He flew a few feet before landing face first on the stone floor. Krizia then picked up her pace and ran. She ran fast, and was grinning the whole time.

 

Let's recount the events that led up to this chase.

 

It was quiet night in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was burning to fend off the itching cold of the autumn winds. There were several other students lounging and studying. Two students in particular were sitting on a chair close to the warmth of the magical fire. They are snuggling, sharing sweet kisses and holding each other close. One of the two is a muggleborn girl in Hufflepuff robes. She is a sweet girl if you know her, but if you know her well you would know that she will laugh loud, make a few dirty jokes, and even do some things that would make her a Slytherin. The other is a pureblood boy dressed in Gryffindor robes with red hair and freckles covering his face. You can never be quite sure if it's him though because he has a twin, and they do almost everything together. The muggleborn’s name is Anika Lind and the redhead is Fred Weasley. Anika has wavy, shoulder length, chestnut colored hair, bright blue eyes, freckles that dot her cheeks, and her height makes her a great hugger. She will always contribute to pranks the twins set up and she'll coordinate a few herself. The Hufflepuff is loyal to her boyfriend and they couldn't be a better a pranking team. Fred is much taller than Anika, by about a foot. He enjoys making mischief, as eluded to with all the pranks, with his twin, George.

“What if we….” Anika paused, thinking. “What if we put all the desks and tables and chairs…. on the ceiling.”

Fred considered it. The looks of confusion, the teachers confusion and acts to get everything back down…. He grinned and said, “That sounds like a wonderful prank, love.”

Anika didn't need to ask if he was lying because he would always tell the truth and offer suggestions to improve prank ideas. She then matched his grin and they began to go through spells that the teachers wouldn't be able to break. It was difficult because the teachers were learning how to counter more and more of pranksters spells.

“We’ll have to tell George soon”

“Of course, but he may already know. We are twins after all.”

Anika smiled. Then the Gryffindor door opened and in walked Anika’s best friend, Krizia, but there was something different about her. Her skin was purple.

Fred and Anika had to cover their mouths to stifle the laughter, but their attempts were futile. Anika was soon asking Krizia how she landed in her predicament, in between laughs of course.

Krizia scowled and explained calmly, which was unusual for her, “I was throwing grapes at Draco’s head and he said ‘if you like grapes so much why don't you be a grape!’”. The couple laughed a bit more after hearing the reason. Krizia sat down in front of said couple. “Tell me your plan of revenge” she said with a devious look in her eye.

“Krizia!” Anika mimicked a gasp and said with excessive sarcasm, “Why, on God's green earth, would you assume that we already have a plan for your revenge?”

Fred caught on to the act and continued, “Yeah, it's not like we have spare plans to prank Draco just lying around” he smirked.

“Share your wisdom!” her eyes narrowed, “or I'll get revenge on my own.”

Anika’s eyes widened and so did Fred's. 

“We have a plan” they say together.

Krizia smiled. For a Hufflepuff, sometimes she seemed like she really belonged in Slytherin.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

“Alright, now while Fred and George and I talk to/distract Draco, you need to cast the spell as quietly as you can, got it?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, let's do this!”

“Remember the spell?”

“Yeah, Capillus Mutatio- Rosea, how did you guys come up with that?”

“Can't tell, secret,” Anika winked and went to catch up with the twins in order to “talk to” Draco.

 

“Are you dull? Bulgaria will beat Ireland, no doubt!” Draco defends the team he's rooting for.

“Are you dull?” George retorts.

“Ireland will send Bulgaria running” Fred continues his twins retort.

“You're debating the Quidditch World Cup without me? I feel betrayed” Anika says dramatically.

“You should. They're cheering on Ireland!” Draco says.

“Oh come on-” Fred started.

“- They're so much better than Bulgaria” George said the last word with disgust.

“As much as I love Ireland, I've got to say that I'm on Team Krumm.” Fred was a little shocked to hear about this. Anika knew him well though and explained, “As a quidditch player, of course. … He is cute though.”

“Well is Krumm more handsome than me?” Fred asked with a bit of jealousy.

“Of course not Fred, you are the most handsome red-head in all of England.”

“I'll take that as a compliment too then” George said.

Draco was watching this scene with an annoyed, yet slightly amused look on his face. He decided to push, “see, even your girlfriend is cheering for Bulgaria.”

“No, no no no no no. I will be cheering for Krumm, not Bulgaria. And I do hope that Ireland wins.” 

“You all must have been stupefied to think that Ireland has a chance!”

From behind Draco, who is too frustrated, doesn't hear a soft whisper of a spell. So, he also doesn't notice that his hair has turned a light pastel pink. Anika wants to laugh and grin but hides it with a smirk. The twins are already very practiced with straight faces thanks to numerous pranks. 

“What are you smirking at?” Draco asks oblivious.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all. It's just funny when you get frustrated!” Anika can't hold it in any longer and bursts with a laugh in the end. Draco stares at her, even more frustrated, and a little flustered. But that only made the Hufflepuff laugh more. Soon George and Fred are chuckling and smiling because of Anika. 

Anika sneaks a peek behind Draco to see Krizia already running towards the other end of the corridor. Draco, frustrated, walks away quickly because Malfoys never stomp off. As he walks off he catches his reflection in a window and stops dead. He turns around to see the Hufflepuff who is now on the floor laughing and pointing down the hallway she was facing. The twins were full on laughing when they looked down the corridor. 

Draco was now frustrated, angry, and curious. He walked back quickly and looked around the corner. There at the end of the passage was a small Hufflepuff laughing and dancing. She stopped when she caught Draco looking. Draco, forgetting all Malfoy mannerism, took off running towards the Hufflepuff who he knew was Krizia. 

“KRIZIA!! GET BACK HERE! UNDO THIS MONSTROSITY!! KRIZZIIIAAAA!!!”


End file.
